Just You
by Naoyyy
Summary: Bleach Drabbles. [Various x Various]
1. 50 Things About You

**Title: Just You.**

**Pairing: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Summary: 50 sentences about what Ichigo and Rukia wanted from each other. Ichigo x Rukia**

**Note: I made the poem at the end...So yeah, don't laugh, I'm not a poetess. D:**

_

* * *

_

_I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner._

I didn't want him to laugh at me.

I didn't want her to avoid me.

I didn't want him to think I'm a freak.

I didn't want her to run away from me.

I didn't want him to fight for me.

I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

I didn't want him to fall in love with _her_.

I didn't want her near _him_.

I didn't want him leaving me.

I didn't want her to say I love _him_.

I didn't want him to say I don't love you.

I didn't want her to worry about life.

I didn't want him to say It won't work out.

I didn't want her to leave home.

_What do you want from me?_

I want him to insult my drawings.

I want her to call me a fool.

I want him to shut me up.

I want her to stay in my closet.

I want him to fight next to me.

I want her to rush me off with her.

I want him to yell at me.

I want her to talk about Chappy.

I want him to complain.

I want her to say something dumb.

I want him to teach me something.

I want her to talk in that voice.

I want him to smirk like he owned the world.

I want her to draw like she was the best.

I want him to get jealous.

I want her to be happy.

I want him to look at me.

I want her to hug me.

I want him to hold me tight.

I want her to smile for me only.

I want him to make the loneness go away.

I want her to fill the void.

I want him to call me selfish.

I want her to tell _him_ to go away.

I want him to say he hates _her_.

I want her to runaway with me.

I want him to brush his hand on my cheek.

I want her to mutter my name.

I want him to call me dear.

I want her to say I Do.

I want him to say I love you too.

I want her to be mine.

I want him to make my dreams come true.

_Why do you want all this from me?_

**So you know I'll love you always. **

_Why did you wait so long to say you love me?_

**Because that's how much I love you.**

_Do you know why I love you?_

**I don't know why you you'd love someone like me.**

_I love you because you always saying silly thing like that. Do you love me?_

**I love you, Rukia.**

_I love you, Ichigo._

**This love is ours alone.

* * *

**

_I know._

Let me slip into a gentle ecstasy in your soft arms.

And let me kiss your soft lips just one more time.

Before we say good bye.

My darling

Love.


	2. Ghosts Can Love Too

**Title: **Ghosts Can Be Love Too.

**Paring: **Kira x Isane

**Summary: **Isane watches Kira from afar.

**Note: **Glehh. I did this because I got nifty Sasuke x Naruto art from Leila D': Curse me and my yaoi fanart whoreyness. And forgive the OOC-ness of Isane.

* * *

I've noticed Kira more these days.

He's like a ghost really. Maybe that's why I just noticed he existed today.

Blue baggy, sleepless eyes. I wonder if he even sleeps at night…What he does at night.

Faded blonde hair. Does he wash and scrub it until the color fades?

Pale skin. Does he even like the sun? He's always in the shade. The emo bastard.

Would he talk to someone like me? I mean, I Kotetsu Isane, am not the prettiest girl around.

He's talking to Hinamori again. He always is.

I feel sorry for him when he find out Hinamori loves Toushiro. And the feelings are mutual.

Kira sounds like a saint. Saint Kira. It has a nice ring to it.

Oh, he's coming over my way. I should make it look like I'm doing something.

He past by me like I was a ghost.

"Isane-fukutaicho, do you know where Unohana-taicho is?"

He's behind me. Talking to me. I should respond.

"N-n-n-n-n-no."

Idiot. Now he'll think I'm some shuddering moron.

"Ok then. I'll wait here until she comes around."

God, why do you curse me so?

"How are things going?"

He's asking me a question! Wait, don't be too quick. Think. Think.

"Good, and you Kira-kun?!"

Kira_-kun_!? When did this start? Man…

"Same."

I heard him smile. He's just being polite. I shouldn't make too much of it.

"Kira-kun, Do you have any paper work to fill out?"

Ok, Nice one Isane. Now he think I want him to leave.

"Oh, I should work instead of just sitting here."

Yeah, he does think that! Now he will avoid me.

"FISHCAKES!"

What the hell is coming out of my mouth these days?

"Is something wrong, Isane-fukutaicho?"

Wait, this is perfect! I should invite him in.

"Do you want to make some fish cakes with me?"

Isane, you doll! You rock!

"Sorry, I don't like fishcakes."

Isane, you fool.

"But would you like to go out to Rokungai to get some dumplings?"

_Go out_? He did say go out, right? Jackpot baby.

"Sure."

Downtown baby, I can do karate. Sweet, sweet baby I can do karate. Honey, honey baby Elmo can do karate. Anybodies baby I'm not singing this song right. But who care I got a date. And apparently if you're reading this you don't. Excuse my rudeness.

"Isane-fukutaicho? Are you alright?"

Yes, Yes Kira-darling I'm fine. And so are you. But I'll never say that in front of you.

"Yeah."

Alright, my first date. My first time out with a guy. Alone. No Kiyone to help me.

"You look hot."

What? Hot? Me? Kira on crack?

"W-what do you mean?"

Ok, slow narrow breaths. Don't look like a girl whose on her first date without her sister.

"You shouldn't sit in the sun."

Another smile. Another misunderstanding.

"Y-yeah"

Sigh, sigh.

"You should sit next to me."

Un-sigh, un-sigh.

"Sure."

"You looked prettier in the sun."

"Huh?"

"It showed off your hair."

"What?"

"Your eyes shined."

"Eh?"

"I'm saying I love you."

And I got my kiss from Kira. And I lasted the whole thing.

Then I fainted into a sweet blackness.

Until I awoke to see Renji carrying

Me and my lovely

Kira in his

Arms.


	3. KBDPFLSSOT

**Title: **Kuchiki Byakuya's Dairy of Personal Feelings about Living In Soul Society and Other Things

**Paring: **Renji x Byakuya, One sided Byakuya x Ichigo, Byakuya x Ukitake x Kaien

**Summary: **What Byakuya does when no one watches.

**Note: **I like Byakuya as much as the next girl but this was too hard to resist. W: (OOC-ness) (Lotsa Yaoiy goodness!!) (Not for kiddys)

* * *

**This Diary belongs to:**

**Princess Kuchiki Byakuya**

**DO NOT READ!! - Byakuya**

_October 9th, Fall_

_Dear Hisana, _

_Lately things have been getting harder, and I'm talking about Renji. He's shoved me into more closets lately and won't let me leave until I fully _**satisfy**_ him. I enjoy it but I need that free time to cook in my Easy Bake Oven. I mean I went all the way to the human world to get it and goddamnit I want to cook in it!_

_October 9th, Fall, 7:34 PM_

_Miss Hisana, _

_How many days has it been since Ichigo ripped you up? You were my favorite Bunny Doll. Magical Pretty Bunny Girl, Hisana of Izuru. Sigh. I miss dressing up as Sailor Moon while you were my Mini-Moon. We had so much fun. And Renji would be The Guy With The Rose. And he would kiss me at the end of every game. Tee-hee! It was so romantic!_

_October 10th, 12:12 AM_

_Pretty Girl Hisana,_

_Well Ichigo finally fell asleep. Now I can do things to him in his sleep. Like touch his Bleep and do Bleep with his Bleep. It's going to be amazing!! Oh and put my Bleep in his Bleep. Then I can wake up Renji and we can knock him out and do a three person Bleep. Oh♥_

_October 10th, Fall, 2: 34 PM_

_Hisana-hime, _

_Well, It was pretty boring today. Ukitake was eyeing me in are morning meeting so I invited him over top give him what he wanted. It wasn't the same without Kaien. Kai-chan would moan all the time, it made the taboo much more exotic and forbidden. And the time we did it when his wife was in the next room. The fear of being caught made a chill go though my body. It's not my fault she can't fulfill the desires he has. I mean by the amount of times he comes to my room, I think he got bored of her a long time ago._

_November 4th, Fall, 3:09 AM_

_Hisana-chan,_

_I'M LIKE SO SORRY! I lost you! I couldn't write anything for so long, I had so many suppressed feelings! Wahhh! I cried all night. But we must catch up. OK so, I had sex with Renji, Ichigo (He was sleeping, I'm such a little devil♥!), and Ukitake like 9 billion times. Oh and I got another bunny doll, no hard feelings, Kay? Your always gonna be my fav. Hisana-chan!_

_November 5th, Fall, 3:55 PM_

_I spread myrrh, aloes, and cinnamon on my bed, which got Renji all intense. He started to say all these sexy things like, "Come, let us take our fill of love until morning; let us delight ourselves with love." Oh, Renji♥!! We had our fill, didn't we? Saying it like that makes me so aroused…Mmmmm._

_November 18th, Fall, 6:19 PM_

_Hi-chan, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written for so long!! I went on a trip to human world with Ichigo and Renji ect; ect; Ichigo introduced me to his family. Could he be saying something without talking? Does he want to get married? Wisp me away from my noble family and fight Renji to a bloody end for my love?! Oh How will I deal with this, Lady Hisana?_

_December 7th, Winter, 8:27 PM_

_Hisana-darling,_

_These entries have been coming slower and slower lately, huh? It's not that I don't love you it's that Renji's talking about eloping, and I…I can't! What about my noble duties? What should I do Hisana?!_

_December 9th, Winter, 3:44 PM_

_Hisana-sama,_

_It's snowing. I want to throw snowballs with Ishida, Sado, Renji, Inoue, Ichigo and Rukia but I have work I'm going to Ukitake and have some fun. I'm I betraying Renji by having sex with Ukitake? We aren't really married or any thing, just Sex Bunny Lovers. And Renji is always at it with Kira. Sometimes I'm just super jealous I want to kill him._

_December15th, Winter, 4:55 PM_

_Lady Hisana, _

_Sigh. I've felt quite bored lately. The whoppy lately has been un-passionate. It's boring. This life is boring. So I've been thinking of some ideas:_

_-Cosplay (As Ichigo, a bunny, a cat, something hot.)_

_-Role play (As schoolgirls, Romeo and Juliet I call Juliet♥, teacher and student.)_

_- Don't have _**it **_for a while No way._

_-Others_

_December 18th, Winter, 3:45 AM_

_My lovely Bunny Hisana,_

_We tried them all the role playing and cosplaying seemed to work the best. We were a bunny student and a cat teacher. It was so delectably sweet, Renji I mean. ;)_

_December 25th, Winter, 1:00 PM_

_Merry Hisana,_

_Oh. Merry Christmas, Hisana!! Renji proposed to me♥♥♥! It was the best! We gave gifts, ate cake and had a long night! I can't wait until next year! I think I'll treat myself to a new diary!_

And so Kuchiki Byakuya gets himself a new diary the next day

Writing to his heart out to his dead bunny doll

Which is the only thing he's ever

Had a sane conversation

With.


	4. I&You

**Title: **I and You.

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Rukia

**Summary: **His and Her. Mine and His. Hers and Mine.

**A/N: **I can't get my other stories out faster so take this as a filler. XD Pluuuuuuuus, this took me about 5 minutes to write - err - type up.

I've watched you from the first day I saw you. You stuck out from the rest and you didn't try to hide it.

You were different, sensitive, loud-mouthed. You didn't care what people said.

I cared about what you thought. When you were angry I'd blame myself because I couldn't be perfect for you.

You were short, underdeveloped, and had the artistic talent of a kindergartener. You got flustered anytime someone would insult them, that's why I do.

I loved it when you insulted my work. I felt closer to you when we argued.

You could never protect yourself no matter how tough you acted. So I became your unofficial sword.

I was weak and you were strong. I was glad for that.

You cried because I wasn't strong enough to keep you with me. For that I've dedicated my life to becoming stronger and protecting you.

I never blame you for anything because everything is my fault. If I was smart, I would have never talked to you in the first place.

You could never bring yourself to say you were wrong. But, that's OK. If you were perfect you'd have never met me.

I couldn't stand being away from you.

You never complained that your jail cell was too small. You just sat there and waited for something.

I was scared. Really scared.

You were crying in that tower but you just shook it off and wondered what was going to happen to you.

I was so happy when you came for me.

You could never say thank you to a people who saved you.

I wanted only you to come for me. No one else.

You didn't seemed pleased when you saw your friends.

I really wasn't happy to see Inoue.

You could never tell people what's on your mind.

I _hate_ Inoue.

You never tell your reason.

I don't have big breast or hair that looks like yours.

You never have ever good reasons.

I'm not the third most smartest person at your school.

You aren't that smart, but I like you that way. I always have something to teach you.

_I _don't want to be _me_, I want to be a person that you'll never stop loving.

You are stubborn, insure and self-conscious. But I've never once seen you go on a diet or put on make up.

I can't do anything right. I'm always on sort of diet but I can never eat right.

You are impeccable in my eyes.

I am catastrophe.

You are so mean, even to yourself.

I know your too nice, but you always try to act so tough.

You are what I wake up to see each day.

I can only say it when you do. You're my heart and soul.

You are my everything.

_**I love you.**_

_I want my final wish to be granted then I can pass away: _

_Please, guide me to my love then I pass on. _

_So, we can be together for eons. _


End file.
